Putting the Pieces Back Together
by Marlee92
Summary: What happens when one of the leaders gets hit on the head and loses all memory of Earth?
1. Chapter 1

"Is she awake?"

"No, for the millionth time."She can hear voices all around her but can only clearly make out two male voices. She groans at the pain in her forehead and everyone falls silent.

"Clarke?" This voice is higher than the previous two and much, much softer. When she opens her eyes, she is overwhelmed by the sunlight, turning the faces around her into nothing more than shadows. The girl to her right helps her slowly sit up.

"Alright," one of the male voices from earlier booms. "Back to work! Now!" Slowly her eyes adjust to the light and she sees four faces peering down at her. Two girls, both with long dark hair and two boys, both with shaggy dark hair.

"Clarke?" The younger of the two girls asks. "How's your head?"

"My head?" She touches her forehead and winces.

"She should probably get some sleep," the shorter boy suggests.

"Yeah," the tall one snaps hotly. "If she has a concussion leaving her to sleep alone is a great idea."

"Obviously we'd watch her. Despite what you may think, I'm not an idiot, Blake."

"Guys! Can we not?"

"What is going on?" Clarke's voice is shaky even to her own ears. All sets of eyes turn slowly back to her.

"Well, Murphy's brilliant self knocked you in the head with a piece of wood." Clarke stares blankly at the younger girl as she speaks. "Wait, Clarke? Do you know where we are?"

"Er, in the woods?" The girl blinks and straightens up, casting a concerned glance at the boy called Blake.

"Do you know who we are?" He kneels in front of her.

"Your name is… Blake?" Clarke glances at the other three people who now look completely shell shocked.

"Do you know _your_ name?"

"Of course I do!" She says indignantly. "It's Clarke!" There's a brief pause and when no one answers her, she begins to worry that maybe that's not the name the first girl had called her. "Right?"

"GREAT!" Roars the Blake boy. "WHERE'S MURPHY!?"

"What are you going to do? It was an accident, Bellamy."

"I'm going to hit _him_ so hard it gives _him_ amnesia!" Bellamy storms off.

"Okay, now that that's over with… Clarke, I'm Raven." The older of the two girls smiles down at her and offers her a hand. Hesitantly, Clarke takes it and stands slowly. "This is Octavia." The other girl waves awkwardly, still looking extremely concerned. "And that," she points at the last boy. "Is Finn."

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," this warrants a couple of uncomfortable chuckles from the others.

"Let's get you into the drop ship and checked out, shall we?" Octavia points at the large metal thing behind them and leads the way through the tarp acting as a door.

"What is this thing?"

"It's… this whole big thing. We used to live in space and we were sent down here as a sort of punishment in this thing… it's not much, but its home. Here, sit." The next half hour is spent with Octavia asking Clarke silly questions. Some of the questions work their way into her brain and spring loose a memory. Finally, Octavia leaves Clarke to rest and meets Bellamy outside the drop ship.

"So?"

"I think she definitely has memory loss… just a slight concussion, she should be fine on that front. She remembers some things, like her mom, and life on the Ark. But after that? All of us? Earth? She has no memory of any of it. I don't know if it will ever come back. When I was asking her stuff she seemed to recall certain things when I brought them up, but she said they were hazy, unclear. I think maybe if we give her a while she might remember some things, but who knows?"

"That's not good enough. She needs to remember this. _We_ need her to remember." Bellamy reaches forward and begins to pull the tarp back.

"Hey," Octavia reaches out and stops her brother with a hand on his arm. "I don't think so, she's sleeping. And since I'm the only other one with medical training I say no one is to bother her or question her until I release her. Got it?" Bellamy glares down at his sister for just a moment, but never being one to argue with her, he releases the tarp and heads towards the gates.

…

Life in the camp continues on as normal and when Clarke is finally released by Octavia it's with caution that she leaves the drop ship. She moves through the camp with an air of amazement.

"You guys built all of this?" She asks Octavia as she leads her through the camp.

"_We_ built this. You helped. You and Bell are kind of the leaders around this place."

"Hey, princess," Bellamy's voice makes her jump. She screws her face up at the apparent pet name.

"Princess?"

"Can't remember my damned name but she can remember that she hates being called princess." He grins at her and lifts an eyebrow as she flushes red.

"Are we…" She leans closer to Octavia and lowers her voice. "Are we together?"

"What?!" Bellamy's face flushes in turn. "No, absolutely not. If anything, you're with Spacewalker."

"Spacewalker?"

"That'd be me." The other boy, Finn, comes trotting towards them, a smile on his face. "It's nice to see you out, Clarke." He has a kind face and warm eyes. And when he looks at her, she can tell that he definitely feels something for her. She wishes she could remember him.

"Yeah, it's nice to be out." The air becomes heavy with the awkward silence that stretches between them.

"Would you like to go out and relearn the area?" Finn asks, his eyes shining brightly and his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Yeah, sure… why not?" Clarke glances uneasily at the other two but follows Finn anyways. The whole way out of the camp he chatters on, telling her about their time since they landed, how she first met him and how they've been in love ever since. As he prattles on and on she finds it hard to believe that she'd fallen so madly in love with someone in such a short amount of time. "But we hardly know each other." She blurts out after a while.

"What?" Finn stops short. They've just barely made it into the surrounding woods when she spoke up. Now, she can hear the sound of what she believes is a stream to her right and what could only be birds high up in the trees.

"I mean, you seem so sure of it. That we're meant to be and all… but you hardly know me."

"It's not like that, you know?" Finn takes a step towards her a gentle smile on his face. "When it's right, you just know."

"At this point in my life I don't know much of anything." She means it as a joke, but his face falls and she gets the tiniest feeling that she should feel guilty for saying that, but to be honest, she doesn't. Instead of apologizing, she follows the sounds of water and pushes her way through some very thick underbrush to find the water moving slowly over the earth. They spend the rest of the time wandering aimlessly, and silently, through the trees. "Shouldn't we be getting back?" Clarke asks as her stomach grumbles. "It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, let's head back." Without really thinking about it, Finn reaches out and grabs her hand only to have her yank out of his grasp. "Sorry!" He raises his hands. "Habit… camp's this way." He leads the way back looking rather dejected. They once again fall into silence. On the way back she does start to recognize a few different landmarks, though whether that's due to her memory coming back or the fact that they passed these exact places just hours before she's not sure.

"Perfect timing, guys." Raven greets them at the camp entrance. "Here's some food."

Clarke accepts a plate of food and settles onto the ground a little ways off from the rest of the kids. She's staring down at the plate of strange looking, supposedly edible stuff when a shadow falls across her.

"It's better than it looks," Bellamy says as he lowers himself to sit next to her. "It's just boar."

"Boar?" She wrinkles her nose at the food. "Do I like boar?"

"I don't know. The only way to know that is if you try it." He takes a big bite out of his charred piece of meat and smiles encouragingly at her.

"It's all just so frustrating," she mutters around a piece of the boar, which, she is pleased to find, she does happen to like.

"What's that, princess?"

"Not knowing anything. I don't even know who I am." She places the makeshift plate on the dirt in front of her, suddenly she isn't hungry anymore.

"Well, you're a pain in the ass if that helps any." She shoots him a look of disbelief. "Seriously, you are. You're too… good. Always doing the right thing, keeping a level head. You know, boring stuff." He smiles at her and she is startled to realize that she actually likes that crooked smile very much.

"Thanks. But that doesn't help any. You and Octavia are related?"

"Mhm," he nods his head and swallows the food in his mouth. "She's my baby sister. I actually named her," he says proudly.

"But no one else here is related." It's not really a question but he nods in confirmation. "Why were you locked up and sent down here?"

"I came down here to protect Octavia." Clarke doesn't miss the way he seems to shut her out at the question. So instead of digging deeper she just nods.

"She's lucky to have you then. This place is weird. I saw a bird with _two heads_ today." Bellamy nods again as if this is normal.

"Wait until you see the giant man eating snakes in the water." Clarke's eyes widen in horror and he laughs. After a moment he adds, "No but seriously, don't get in the water unless someone tells you it's a safe area."

"This is terrible," she groans resting her head in her hands.

"It'll get easier," Bellamy says as he stands. "And if you have any questions, I'm here to help. Well, so are the others, but they might soften it up for you. If you're looking for the truth, I'm your guy." He turns to leave.

"Bellamy wait! If you'll tell me the truth, I do have one question for you… me and Finn… are we really together?"

"Uh, kinda. I'm not really sure what's going on there. You'll have to talk to Raven about that one."

"Raven?"

"Yeah, they were sort of still together when you and Finn got together. It's kind of a mess." Despite himself, Bellamy can't help but smile just a little.

"Huh, he just doesn't seem my type." Bellamy full on smirks at that.

"Tell me about it, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been three weeks," Bellamy whispers harshly, his face close together with his sister and Raven. "If she doesn't remember any of this by now, she won't remember it at all. We need to stop focusing on bringing her memory back and start focusing on putting her to use around the camp. You know, showing her how to actually _do things._"

"We can't just expect her to get straight to work, Bellamy. She needs time to heal."

"What are you talking about? She isn't some delicate flower! She's Clarke!" His voice is growing louder with frustration. "You guys _know_ she wouldn't like being coddled like this!"

"No, we don't know that. The old Clarke wouldn't, you're right. We don't even know who this Clarke is." Bellamy throws his hands up in the air and paces across the drop ship floor. "_She_ doesn't even know who she is!" Raven is glaring at him from her seat on the ladder.

"This is ridiculous. The only way to find anything out, or get anything done, is to just integrate her back into the group. Keeping her isolated while Finn keeps watch over her isn't doing anyone any good. Octavia, she's been released to work, right?" Octavia nods. "No more worries about brain issues?" A shake of her head. "Good." Bellamy storms out of the drop ship and towards Clarke's tent.

He isn't surprised to see Finn standing outside the flaps of the tent but he still can't repress a major eye roll as he approaches.

"Out of the way, Spacewalker."

"Why?" Finn regards him cautiously. He has been vigilant about not allowing anyone into Clarke's tent unless they had a very good reason.

"Because I said so." Bellamy reaches out and places a hand on Finn's chest, moving him (probably a little too forcefully) out of his way. "Get up, princess." Clarke stands up quickly, her eyes bright and clear. "It's about time you earned your keep around here."

"Octavia said she shouldn't—"

"Octavia isn't in charge, last I checked. Clarke and I are in charge. And since Clarke is compromised currently, I made an executive decision." Bellamy turns his attention back to Clarke. "Today, we hunt."

…

"This is horribly boring," Clarke moans for the millionth time. "We haven't seen _anything_ since we've left camp." Bellamy, luckily, is very good at ignoring people and has been tuning her out for the last half hour. He hates to admit it but hunting just isn't the same without Finn to track the animals down. Tracking isn't Bellamy's best area of expertise. Killing the animal after it's found? Bellamy is your guy. But tracking it? Well, that's another story. Eventually Bellamy spots a stag about twenty yards up wind of them. Bellamy, without thinking, clamps his hand over Clarke's mouth just as she's opening it to complain again. He then places a finger over his own lips with his free hand and points to the deer. Bellamy eases down into a crouch and moves slowly closer to the stag, under foot a twig snaps and he stills, holding a hand out to stop Clarke, though she wasn't following him. The deer lifts his large head and stares in front of himself before turning and glancing in their direction.

Everything that happens next happens so quickly it's a blur to Bellamy. Clarke, getting a glimpse of the two headed deer for the first time in her memory, lets out a high pitched shriek and stumbles backwards. Unfortunately for Bellamy, the stag locks his eyes on him and, with his mighty antlers pointed straight at his gut, charges.

…

"Open the gate!" Clarke's strangled cry jars the camp into movement and Miller scrambles to push open the faux gate. Leaning heavily against her is Bellamy. Though Clarke is not necessarily a petite girl with her arm around his waist and Bellamy draped across her she is dwarfed in comparison.

"Clarke!" Finn and Octavia come running up to greet them as soon as they enter the camp. "Are you okay?" He begins looking over her exposed skin and she nods.

"Bellamy," she grunts and Miller, after closing the gate again, moves to Bellamy's other side and with Bellamy's arm over his shoulder, lifts his weight off of Clarke.

"What happened?" Octavia is staring horrified at her brother and his bloody, tattered excuse of a shirt.

"Deer… or something like that, I think." She follows Miller into the drop ship and after setting Bellamy down with a grunt Finn immediately starts in on him.

"See what happens?" He says accusingly as soon as he is face to face with Bellamy. "She isn't ready for this! How could you expect her to react any differently than she did?" Finn is glaring down at him as Octavia begins cutting the remains of Bellamy's shirt away. "She shouldn't leave the camp!"

"You know I'm right here, right? Like, literally standing in front of you?" Clarke's voice grabs everyone's attention and they're all staring at her. With her cheeks burning she continues, "I'm not a child. And look," she points at Bellamy's ribs. "I did that, so I'm not completely useless." When everyone turns back to Bellamy they see him sitting there with a bright grin and uneven stitches going up his side. "It's not great because, well, I just used some thread from his shirt, but you know. I did it." She takes a step towards him. "Actually, I'll probably have to redo it."

Clarke kneels beside Octavia and grabs a knife from the table, moving towards Bellamy's side.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

"That shirt was dirty. I need to stitch this up with something that isn't going to get infected." She presses the knife to his skin and his hand catches hers.

"I think it's fine."

She purses her lips and with a severe look and sharp voice she almost sounds like the old Clarke when she says, "I didn't ask for your opinion. Now move your hand." And with a raised eyebrow, Bellamy releases Clarke to allow her access once more to his wound. It's fairly easy to remove the stitches she'd hastily applied earlier and eventually everyone, losing interest, excuses themselves to go back to their previous duties. Everyone except Finn, who lurks behind them watching carefully.

"If you keep getting into these situations your perfect body won't be so perfect, you know that?"

"'Keep getting into these situations'? I wouldn't have been nearly gored if it wasn't for you freaking out," he says accusingly.

"You would've freaked too if you just saw a two headed deer!" There's a heavy silence. "Is that normal here?" Bellamy nods.

"We figure it was the radiation that did it." As she pulls the needle and thread through his skin again he inhales sharply and he thinks he hears her mutter something about him being a baby. "You'll get used to it." She glances up at him for just a moment before her eyes flick back to his wound. It's a short look but it's long enough for him to recognize uncertainty in it. "You will. You don't remember this, but you're strong. A pain in my ass, but strong. And smart, brilliant actually." The words are tumbling out of his mouth without his permission now. "Brave. And loyal. You'll see," he clears his throat uncomfortably; she stopped stitching and was staring at him, her hands still at his side. "Mostly you're a pain in the ass though." He grins to break the tension and she pulls the thread through one last time.

"You should probably clean all that blood off too, you know." She stands up and rinses her hands in the basin of water before handing him a rag stained red. "Maybe next time I'll be more prepared for two headed animals."

With a smile she breezes out of the med bay, not stopping when she passes Finn and he opens his mouth to speak to her.


End file.
